


Dead as Yesterday

by Biggreenfeet



Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 4
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance, Songfic, mushroom cloud, romantic af, romantical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biggreenfeet/pseuds/Biggreenfeet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A songfic based on "Dead as Yesterday" by Zakk Wylde (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=giEd4mJODxc )</p><p>Written in response to a songfic suggestion on Tumblr by monstersanosa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead as Yesterday

Dead as Yesterday: A Nora and Hancock Songfic

Based on:

"Dead As Yesterday" by Zakk Wylde

Song: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=giEd4mJODxc>

 

_It'll leave you with nothin' to say,_

_Lost without a way..._

_Ain't it funny child,_

_Love sometimes leaves you,_

_As dead as yesterday_

 

Nora rolled over in her sleep, hands unconsciously reaching for the warmth of his familiar form in vain. Something stirred in her mind and steel grey eyes were blinking in the darkness, a pair of dark eyes burned into the backs of her eyelids. Fingers clutched at the cold metal bars of the headboard, connecting to the chill that had taken up residence in her chest.

 

Her brain was slow to process the rush of emotions flooding her body, the physiological responses making her feel sick. Her heart beat erratically, chest tight, guts in knots. The vault dweller couldn’t shake the expression on his face from that long-gone morning after.

 

 _“You want me to take the emotion out of the relationship? Never been the one not doing the asking. But yeah, you got it. Consider it dropped.”_ His tone had been cool, but the dark pools of his eyes betrayed the hurt inside. _Hurt you caused him._

 

She pulled herself into a sitting position, legs flopping over the side of the bed and feet slapping against the icy bite of the steel paneled flooring of the Prydwen. Her hands automatically went to the drawer, storm cloud-grey eyes checking the measure of violet liquid in the syringe. “ _Mornin’ sunshine.”_ His voice echoed in her mind, leaving a bitter taste in her mouth.

 

“I’m sorry, John.” The needle nipped into her skin, the familiar swirl of the Med-X cloud dragging the memories and grief from her protesting mind.

 

She pushed herself from the rickety mattress, calloused hands finding the white and orange of the uniform.

  

_Hoping to hold a handful of sunshine_

_Like a child told it cannot play, whoo_

_Never ever figured Lord,_

_Love would leave me feeling,_

_As dead as yesterday, yeah_

 

John missed the softness of her skin and the faint smell of soap in her copper-colored locks. He missed the faces she made at his bawdy jokes, but mostly he missed their easy camaraderie. Shared cans of purified water at rest stops. Running through the rain and getting soaked, only to watch the sun return, unhindered by clouds.

 

He stood in the now-empty square of the lawless town, his town, fingers brushing against the worn leather brim of the General’s hat as he swept it off the filthy cobblestones. The image of her face as the vertibird rose from outside the wall- he breathed a sigh, sentimentality dragging him down into the bottomless depths of the pain in his chest. A scarred hand tightened around the bulk of the leather as he disappeared into the Statehouse.

 

There was a tenderness in the way he placed the hat in the cabinet, closing the doors gently. The Mayor leaned against the height of the wooden doors, his slight form sliding gradually to the floor.

 

Coal black eyes studied the deep burgundy of the inhaler in his hand, and he breathed the Jet like oxygen, losing count of the plastic containers littering the floor.

 

 

_Whoo-whoo-whoo, Whoo-hooo, Whoo-hooo-ooh_

Nora clutched the softness of the pillow to her chest, the long day wearing on her mind. She imagined the oversized bed, the sunlight sneaking through the slatted windows and the warmth of his body pressed up against her. The sole survivor squeezed her eyes shut, leaving wet ovals behind on the pillowcase.

_Whoo-whoo-whoo, Whoo-hooo, Whoo-hooo-ooh_

John chased the vault dweller through the rainbow trails, but she remained out of reach, an oversized smile on her features. A ruined hand reached for her in vain, dropping to the softness of the couch, the darkness at the corners of his vision spreading frightening claws towards the woman’s fair skin.

 

“Come back. Please come back.” The words were whispers on his lips as the Ghoul’s head sank into the musty cushion.

 

_Oh Lord could you help me find some shelter?_

_Oh Lord could you help me find some shelter?_

It had rained for days and the cold seemed to leak into the pressurized interior of the power armor. The mud was unbearable, the mechanized boots fighting to keep from sticking. She hadn’t meant to think about it. She didn’t want to remember. His mouth had been soft framing the syllables of her name.

 

“ _Nora? You in there?_ ” his hands had been warm on her face despite the emptiness in her soul and the chill in the air…

 

_Oh Lord could you help me find some shelter?_

_Oh Lord could you help me find some shelter?_

 

The sound of rain falling had lulled the widow to sleep, her fingers still grasping at the linen flounce of the once-white shirt, the softness of her body pressed to him. He’d slid a ruined arm around her shoulders, holding Nora close and breathing in the scent of her. The moment had been the most peaceful of his life, and John had watched her for a long time, the steady beating of raindrops against the ancient roof of the Statehouse making his own eyelids droop.

 

“It aint often running around with a stranger turns out this well for me.” He murmured softly into her hair, touching his thin lips to her crown before drifting off.

 

 

_Yeah, well it'll leave you feeling hollow & helpless_

_And there, is where you'll stay... he-heh_

_Ain't it funny child?_

_Love sometimes leaves you,_

The rain had finally let up at some point early in the morning, and Hancock’s eyes were open, watching the pink-orange rays beginning to sneak through the filthy shutters. Nora’s chest rose and fell in deep, even beats, her fingers twisting and untwisting in his shirt. Her face, usually tense with the weight of the world was at peace, her mouth open in a soft _O_.

 

An overwhelming urge came over him and he turned his body gently, leaning his face to hers, and placing a gentle kiss on her mouth.

 

“Mornin’ sunshine.” His voice rasped, his throat tight.

 

The vault dweller was slow to wake, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, her eyes still closed. She blinked slowly, the Ghoul’s face coming into focus. The spell was broken, as she wrenched herself from him, clawing the sheets to her body and bounding from the bed.

 

“No strings, Hancock.” The sole survivor was clutching the tatty comforter around her body, redfaced with shame.

 

It would have hurt less if she’d just stabbed him in the guts.

_As dead as yesterday..._

_As dead as yesterday..._

_As dead as yesterday..._

 

Nora had forced herself between the Ghoul and the Paladin, arms spread wide.

 

_“You don’t want to start a war with Goodneighbor.”_

She’d heard Hancock snarl, and the telltale click of the double black barrels. _No no no._ Her eyes were wide as she began the agonizing task of turning, the hum of the laser rifle making way for the sharp whine of the red beam. The only thing she’d been able to make out was the flutter of the filthy plaid. The wrinkled, gangling figure had put himself between the soldier and the Mayor. The widow struggled to breathe as the realization slowly dawned over her drug-addled brain. _Wiseman-_ He’d wanted to build a better world.

_“What if this place could be more than just a refuge for Ghouls that aren’t welcome elsewhere? What if it could also be an example of what we can do when we put our minds to something and work together?”_

Nora realized the gravity of her misstep in that moment. _I could have kept these people safe-_ A phantom hand reached for the Minuteman hat she knew wasn’t there, grief flooding her chest, igniting a relentless rage. _You could have stopped this._

 

 

_Whoo-whoo-whoo, Ahh-haa, Whoo-hooo-ooh,_

_Yeah... Ohh, Whoo-hoo-hoo,_

_Ahh-haa-haah-Ahh-haa-whoo-hoooh_

John watched the sole survivor as she dozed under the stained sheets of the cot. It pained him to realize the drying blood matched the color of her hair. She grimaced in the drugged sleep, tossing and turning, trying to escape the ugly monsters of her mind. His eyes dropped to her hand, and he felt pity gnawing at his insides.

_It’s going to be bad when she wakes up._

 

He wanted to stay, watch over her but it was impossible. Dawn made it harder for him to hide the telltale features that barred him from Diamond City. Nick’s glowing yellow eyes met his gaze, and the synthetic detective nodded sympathetically.

 

“You take care of her, Valentine.” He turned and swept from the cramped room of the surgery, his gnarled hands digging in his pockets as he slunk towards the height of stairs that would lead him away from the Great Green Jewel. The first light of the day peeked over the horizon, taking him back to so many of the mornings he had shared with the only person he’d ever trusted to have his back.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a really fun challenge. I look forward to doing more of these!


End file.
